Province of Enna
| subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Sicily | established_title = | established_date = | seat_type = Capital(s) | seat = Enna | parts_type = Comuni | parts_style = para | p1 = 20 | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = President | leader_name = Giuseppe Monaco | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 2562 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 176959 | population_as_of = 2001 | population_density_km2 = auto | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 94000-94100 | area_code_type = Telephone prefix | area_code = 0935, 0934 | iso_code = | registration_plate = EN | blank_name_sec1 = ISTAT | blank_info_sec1 = 086 | website = | footnotes = }} Enna ( ; Sicilian: Pruvincia di Enna) is a province in the autonomous island region of Sicily in Italy. Its capital is the city of Enna, located on a mountain and the highest provincial capital in Sicily. Located in the center of the island, it is the only province in Sicily without a seacoast. The province of Enna has an area of , and a total population of 177,200 (2001). There are 20 comunes (Italian: comuni) in the provincehttp://www.upinet.it/indicatore.asp?id_statistiche=6, see Comunes of the Province of Enna. As of 30 June 2005, the main comunes by population were: The President of the Province is Cataldo Salerno. Interesting places and tourist sites The province of Enna has lots of interesting sites, places and events for the national and international tourism: * Villa Romana del Casale, in Piazza Armerina, a huge ancient Roman "villa", where there are many well preserved Roman mosaics, the most important mosaic system in the Roman world of that time; * Morgantina, an ancient town that constitutes the most important archeological area in Central Sicily, whose finds are located in many big museums all over the world: Malibu, Los Angeles, California; New York; Musée du Louvre, Paris; and the Archeological Museum of Aidone, the commune in which Morgantina is located. * Castello di Lombardia, in Enna, the biggest castle of Sicily: it had 20 towers centuries ago, but now it has 6 towers, and among these there is Torre Pisana, a very big tower affording an extensive panoramic vista of the surrounding countryside; * Duomo of Enna, a noteworthy cathedral built in the 13th century; * Museo Alessi in Enna, a museum which hosts the exhibitions of the Treseaure of Enna's Our Lady and her crown, made with gold. * The Cathedral of Piazza Armerina, characterized by a huge green dome. * Lake Pergusa, in Enna: it has a forest inside a wildlife reserve, where thousands of rare birds can be found. * The Autodromo di Pergusa, that is the most important racing circuit of Southern Italy: it hosted and still hosts international competitions, such as Formula One, Formula 3000, and the Ferrari Party and other events; * Regalbuto: here, in 2009, the biggest theme park in Europe will be built. * In the province of Enna there are many castles, cathedrals, churches and interesting archeological areas, 8 lakes, many nature reserves and forests. In Enna, for Good Friday, there is a procession, and on 2 July is held the Enna's Our Lady feast; Piazza Armerina, on 11, 12 and 13 August, is seat of the Palio dei Normanni, an ancient and traditional feast whose protagonists are the horses. External links *Province website * Pictures, history, tourism, hospitality, books, local products, local surnames, transportation in the province of Enna *Enna Traditions, culture, hospitality, nature and tourism in the province of Enna Category:Province of Enna Enna